I will meet my goal even if it is bathed in sorrow
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: After that game, everyone could see that Katie Bell was born to be a chaser and she was proud to say that she had met her personal goal and now lived the happily ever after any girl dreamed of, playing with her boyfriend Viktor.


**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **I am Jade, the seeker for Appleby Arrows and this was written for:**

 **Round 9 - Gear Up!**

 **As we all know, without Quidditch equipment you can't play the game, nor can you play without any team members.  
Below is a list of different pieces of equipment. Your task is to write a story about a known Quidditch player using the prompts associated with each piece of equipment. No double claims within teams.**

 **Hoops: Write about someone meeting a goal.**

 **SEEKER: You may choose between the Hoops, Goggles and Snitch prompt. Your Captain and Keeper must choose the other two prompts.**

 **I used Katy Perry - Firework and Eddie Vedder - Rise.**

 **The date is in format of date/month/year.**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

 **Word count without A/N and Lyrics: 1 221**

 **I will meet my goal even if it is bathed in sorrow**

oOoOo

 _Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?  
_oOoOo

I had been walking down to the Quidditch Pitch to help myself calm down. I'd been informed that I wouldn't be able to play professionally because, apparently, the curse had damaged me too much. All I ever wanted was to play professionally, but they wouldn't let me - I had been deemed unstable because of that curse and therefore I couldn't do it, but I would, I would triumph, and they would help - my friends would help me to get better.

oOoOo

 _Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?  
Screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?  
_oOoOo

I had felt like I was dead when they, the Gryffindors, had said they wouldn't do anything - I had been so miserable, but he had come - out of nowhere - from another country and he had done it he had helped me meet my goal.

" _Can you tell me what happened, Katie?" he asked gently, that day when he came from that faraway country - from Bulgaria._

" _They said I cannot," I said in tears._

" _Who said what?"_

" _Madame Pomfrey. She said that I cannot play professionally - that I am not stable - mentally - and that I cannot shoot."_

" _And can you?" Viktor asked._

 _I looked him straight in the eye and said, "Of course I can."_

oOoOo

 _Such is the way of the world  
You can never know  
Just where to put all your faith  
And how will it grow_

oOoOo

He had trained with me and given me advice when they did not - he was there when they haunted my mind. When I dreamed about them, he was there to comfort me and I knew I wasn't alone - I had _him_ there.

" _You aren't stable."_

" _We cannot help you."_

 _People shook their heads at me._

" _I am your friend, Katie, but it is for your own good."_

 _More people shook heads._

 _Shouting at me, telling me I cannot do it,'_

Those words and actions haunted my mind, but then he woke me up with his worried voice and I knew it would be fine - I would meet my goal even if it was bathed in sorrow.

oOoOo

 _Gonna rise up  
Burning black holes in dark memories  
Gonna rise up  
Turning mistakes into gold_

oOoOo

We had met each day, and I had probably wasted much of his time, but he would say to me, "I will see you meet that goal. You are worthy."

When I finally rose up in the air, I felt such freedom. I was flying and freeing myself from their judgement.

Soon, it was time and he said I was ready to meet the team. Victor was going to present me so I could play along with him. I never felt so happy and so scared at the same time.

oOoOo

 _'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
_oOoOo

I was flying freely in the air, not bothered by the people watching me. I felt liberated because I was finally where I should have been a long time ago, and all because of him - because of Viktor Krum.

I was accepted that day and they told me that others would be jealous - that I had a gift. They said that I, Katie Bell, was stable and that I could do it. You cannot imagine how happy I was because I was finally free of their judgement - free of fear and sadness.

oOoOo

 _Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe  
_oOoOo

 **Daily Prophet 20.09.1999.**

 **So here we are at the beginning of the new season of Quidditch League Bulgaria.**

 **And many things have happened since the final of the last season.**

 **There was a brief failing of the Durmstrang Normal Team but fortunately everything had been fixed.**

 **Some weeks back,** _ **The Daily Prophet**_ **requested pictures from all the Bulgarian National Quidditch team players but, unfortunately, they had refused to grant the fans that pleasure. Rumour has it that the reason for that is a new addition to the team - a player yet unknown to us.**

 **They have given us only few clues and here they are:**

 **new player is female.**

 **is twenty years old.**

 **is from Great Britain.**

 **attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 **As you can see, they gave us very little to go on, but we cannot wait for their official introduction which you will see next week on Monday**

 **Rita Skeeter**

oOoOo

 _Such is the passage of time  
Too fast to fold  
Suddenly swallowed by signs  
Low and behold_

oOoOo

 **Daily Prophet 27.09.1999.**

 **As promised to our faithful readers we got our interview with the new star of the Bulgarian National Quidditch team.**

 **1\. So, first up, what's your name? Everyone is dying to find out!**

" **My name is Katie Bell."**

 **2\. How do you like your new team?**

" **I didn't think that they would be so friendly and nice as I have been told that the Bulgarians are all toughness and no niceness. It's a good change from what I had before."**

 **invited you to join the team?**

" **Well, I have always wanted to be a professional Quidditch player and somehow I've managed to bump into the one person that could get me there, and by that I mean, of course, Viktor Krum."**

 **Unfortunately, those were all the questions we managed to get. For further information, read next week's issue when we publish who will be playing in this season's Quidditch League.**

 **Rita Skeeter**

oOoOo

 _Such is the way of the world  
You can never know  
Just where to put all your faith  
And how will it grow_

oOoOo

 **Daily Prophet 04.10.1999.**

 **And the players are:**

 **Chaser: Clara Ivanova**

 **Chaser: Alexei Levski**

 **Chaser: Katie Bell**

 **Beater: Ivan Volkov**

 **Beater: Pyotr Vulchanov**

 **Keeper: Lev Zograf**

 **And the best Seeker** _ **ever**_ **:**

 **Viktor Krum!**

 **All of these are excellent players, but we are most interested in Katie Bell. Stay with us until our report from their first game together.**

 **Rita Skeeter**

oOoOo

 _Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

oOoOo

 **Daily Prophet 15.10.1999.**

 **As though living up to its reputation, Bulgaria provided quite cold weather for the first match of this season. Whilst mothers and fathers were busy sending their children off to school, the stands of this particular Stadium were filled with fans in their late teens, early twenties and thirties.**

 **Nevertheless, even if they were without their Kids' part of fans, both the Bulgarian National and Durmstrang Normal Teams were cheered on as they flew onto the field. Circling the pitch, the Captains of both teams surveyed possible advantage points from where they could direct their Keepers, Chasers and Beaters. The Bulgarian Captain wandered a bit too far near the Durmstrang's goal posts, however, earning herself a penalty point.**

 **One of the Bulgarian Chasers also got a penalty point early on the game for 'Stooging'. For those pretend sports fanatics out there who may need a refresher, Stooging involves more than one Chaser entering the scoring zone at the same time.**

 **Even with that, their fans still chanted and cried for the team, and despite no goal scores throughout the rest of the game, the winning personalities of the Bulgarian ladies earned them even more favour.**

 **It was soon clear - after scoring nine goals - that the Bulgarians would be the stars of this match, so they ended it with a flair. Their two Beaters were ready to protect them, so the Chasers - led by Bell - made sure to score as many goals as possible. A whopping nine Quaffles were sent through the Durmstrangs' hoops by the time their team could even look at them.**

 **Viktor Krum ended the match by catching the Snitch and making the Bulgarians indisputable winners of this game. Congratulations, Bulgarians!**

 **Rita Skeeter**

oOoOo

 _Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
_oOoOo

After that game, everyone could see that Katie Bell was born to be a chaser and she was proud to say that she had met her personal goal and now lived the _happily ever after any girl dreamed of_ , playing with her boyfriend Viktor.

 **The End**


End file.
